saiunkoku_monogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Palace
The Imperial Palace (宮城 Miyagi) was designed to be in the center of Shi Province and Saiunkoku. It is based on the Forbidden City in China. Facilities Within The Imperial Palace Imperial Harem The Imperial Harem (後宮 Kōkyū), also referred to as the Inner Palace, is where the Emperor’s consort and concubines live however, as Shi Chouka is the current monarch, there is no one living there now. It is inappropriate for Ladies-In-Waiting to ask one another their family names. Tousen Palace The Tousen Palace (桃仙宮 Tōsengū) is located on the outskirts of the Imperial Harem and nestled somewhere in the vicinity of the mirror-like Tou Pond '(桃遊池 ''Tōyūike). The 'Tousen Pavilion '(桃仙亭 Tōsentei), technically an '''Azumaya (四阿 Azumaya), is one of the Palace's "hidden spots" and is perfect for viewing the peach blossoms. Tou translates to “Peach” or “Pink" and Sen translates to "Immortal". Outer Court The Outer Court (外朝 Gaichō) is where officials perform their duties and attend to government affairs. Royal Archives The Royal Archives (府庫 Fuko) is a library that falls under the jurisdiction of the fictional Secretarial Department. It is where books and old documents are stored and there is also a nap room. Kou Shouka was the Senior Archivist before his resignation. Whenever Shi Ryuuki was dealing with an issue he couldn’t handle, which was a daily occurrence, he would visit Shouka here and drink his Father Tea. Treasure Room The Treasure Room (宝物庫 Hōmotsugura) falls under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Revenue. The key has a unique and unusual shape, making it impossible to replicate. It was forged by a master locksmith who passed away without disclosing how he made the key so it is the only one of its kind in the world. The key has been stolen once by the Vultures of Sa Province. Seiji Hall The Seiji Hall (政事堂 Seijidō) is the place where the Prime Minister holds council and official meetings known as the Prime Minister's Assembly. Seiji translates to "Political Affairs”. Sensei Hall The Sensei Hall (宣政殿 Senseiden) is where the Emperor holds audiences with his subjects and officials, often when there is a large number of people. On New Year’s Day, the hall is especially festive and full of life. Sensei translates to “Imperial Decree”. Houten Hall The Houten Hall (奉天殿 Hōtenden) is where all formal occasions and official ceremonies are held. It is the largest space in the Imperial Court. Hou translates to “Respect” and Ten translates to “Heaven". Joukan Room The Joukan Room (冗官室 Jōkanshitsu) is a room that has been given to the Joukan. Pornographic books were left scattered around and the room was in a state of total disarray. That was until, under Kou Shuurei’s orders, it was tidied up by the Joukan. Kitchen The Kitchen (庖厨所 Ryōridokoro) in the Palace is quite big and stocked with an endless supply of ingredients. Meals are prepared and delivered to the government officials everyday. The person that oversees the Kitchen is the Food and Beverage Director '(尚食官長 ''Naoshoku Chōkan). Shrine of the Cave of Immortals’ The '''Shrine of the Cave of Immortals (仙洞宮 Sentōkyū) had been built by the Hyou Clan under Sou Gen's orders. He had it built for the for the Eight Colored Immortals and it is said to be their home. It falls under the jurisdiction of the Department of the Cave of Immortals. It is forbidden to open the doors but even if someone wished to, they wouldn't be able to. The doors are not locked but they cannot be opened, and there is no key inserted on the inside either. This means that no one has been able to enter the Shrine. Senmei Palace The Senmei Palace (蒼明宮 Senmeikyū) is the highest institution in Saiunkoku and is where all of the central departments and government offices are located. Senmei translates to "Blue Tomorrow”. Prison Castle The Prison Castle (牢城 Ryōridokoro) is on the corner of Shi Prefecture. The Ministry of Justice and the Censorate are in charge of this facility. Category:Locations